Stay With Me
by Britney0793
Summary: ¿Olvidarías fácilmente a la persona que más amas? ¿Aunque no significaras nada para esa persona? ¿Qué tal si te deja sola? No me refiero a cambiarte por otra, sino, sola en este mundo... SasuSaku
1. Adiós Japón

Hola!!

ESTE CAPITULO ES EXACTAMENTE IGUAL AL QUE TENÍA PERO DECIDÍ CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE DEL FF Y UN PEQUEÑO DETALLITO.

Ojala les guste este ff!! Awww

Solo antes de comenzar a leerlo… quiero que sepan que tendrá drama al final TToTT

Okay primero que nada este ff lo tenia en mi cabecita desde hmm… ya voy a cumplir como 2 años con el en mi cabeza! Haahha bueno…. yo no me esperaba por subirlo porque me insipre para escribirlo, lo recuerdo porque estaba en exámenes finales y estaba estudiando para el de biología y no se de la nada me vino esta idea, pero la vdd de una mandera diferente, y despues de ya un año se me ocurrió adaptarlo a SasuSaku :P

* * *

.

***°:°:°:°Stay With Me°:°:°:°***

.

Capitulo 1: Adiós Japón 

.

Desperté esta mañana muy emocionada, apenas eran las 8:00 a.m. Pero… ¡ya quería irme de aquí! Ok, esta bien lo admito, extrañare mucho a mis padres y a mis amigas, pero eh esperado mucho por esto, ¡Irme a Londres!

Extrañaré a mis amigas de toda la vida: Amu, Kin y Natsuki. Y claro que a mis familiares. Pero allá conoceré a gente nueva y ¿Qué tal si me consigo a un novio? ¿Eh?

Lo que se de Londres es que es una linda ciudad, hermosa, los chicos allá son tan lindos, pero creo que si me costará trabajo encontrar amigos de verdad, porque digamos que soy un poco tímida.

Me levanté de mi cama dirigiéndome al baño. Tomé una rápida ducha y salí, me vestí rápidamente y baje corriendo las escaleras, casi tropiezo con el ultimo escalón, pero no me paso nada gracias a Dios.

- Hola mami. – Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

- Hola hijita. – Se sentó conmigo en la mesa de la concina. No tardo mi padre en sentarse después de ella.

- ¿Ya estas lista? – Preguntó él.

- Emm.. La verdad es que si, lo único que me falta es terminar de guardar mi ropa de verano.

- Esta bien hija, ahora subo y te ayudo, pero primero hay que desayunar. – Agregó mi madre.

- Esta bien. – Sonreí.

- ¿Qué hay de desayunar, querida? – cuestionó mi papa.

- EL desayuno favorito de Sakura ¡Hotcakes! – Dijo mi madre con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Hotcakes! ¡Qué rico! ¡Mami, eres la mejor! – Me acerqué a ella y la abrase, como voy a extrañar sus ricos hotcakes.

Comenzamos a desayunar, casi me devoro todos los hotcakes que había en la mesa, estaban deliciosos. Yo seguía pensando y pensando en que haría cuando llegara a Londres. Pero a mi padre se le ocurrió interrumpirme con esa plática otra vez.

- Sakura, hija.

- ¿Si, papi? – Tengo que sonar muy cariñosa con ellos, se que es doloroso ver a su hija irse un año al extranjero y me extrañaran, eso es seguro.

- Te quiero decir que estoy muy contento de que te vallas un año a estudiar al extranjero. Me hubiera gustado que terminaras aquí tus estudios de secundaria, pero si la oportunidad se te da, pues ¿por qué no tomarla? – Ay ya me se el discurso al derecho y al revés, si, se que conseguí una beca en la prestigiada academia "Konoha Junior High" de Londres y hubiera sido mejor irme iniciando preparatoria, pero yo de desesperada por irme, pero que la oportunidad ya esta, y que la tome y todo ese rollo que siempre me da.

- ¿Sakura, le estas poniendo atención a tu padre? – dijo mamá.

- Si, claro. – Contesté.

- Bueno, corre a arreglar tus cosas, que ya se hace tarde. – Dijo papá.

Le agradecí a mi madre por el desayuno, y subí las escaleras rápidamente, entré a mi habitación y comencé a empacar mi ropa de verano. En eso sonó el teléfono. Y conteste.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Amu! – Estaba tan emocionada por oír su voz.

- ¿Cómo vas con tus maletas?

- Pues más o menos, me falta terminar de empacar mi ropa de verano.

- ¿Ya empacaste la de invierno?

- Si, desde ayer. Pero la de verano me dio mucha flojera, entonces lo deje a última hora como siempre.

- ¡Jaja! – Se escuchaba la risa de mi amiga del otro lado del teléfono. – Tú nunca cambias.

- Lo se. – sonreí.

- ¿Crees que puedas venir a mi cas hoy? ¿Antes de que te vallas?

- Trataré de ir, ando un poco atrasada, pero, tratare.

- ¡Saku!

- ¿Mande?

- ¡Tienes que venir!

- Esta bien, esta bien.

- Genial, aquí te esperamos todos.

- ¿Todos, a que te refieres con todos?

- Ya sabes, Kin, Natsuki, Shota, Kazuki, Sho, y yo.

- A si, esta bien.

- ¿Cómo a las 12:00p.m?

- Esta bien.

- ¡Genial, te veo!

- Si, bye.

Colgué y seguí empacando mis cosas por un largo rato, con la ayuda de mi madre. Platicábamos de todo, y cuando hablo de todo, es de todo.

- Mama, ¿me podrías llevar a casa de Amu a las 12?

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que se quieren despedir de mí por última vez.

- Esta bien, ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 11:35 a.m.

- Ok, solo termina de arreglar tus cosas ya porque de allí nos vamos al aeropuerto.

- Si, solo me faltan unas cuantas cositas.

- Esta bien.

Mi madre bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la sala con mi padre y empezaron a platicar, mientras yo seguía como loca empacando.

- ¡Papá! – Grité emocionada. Y el subió corriendo las escaleras junto con mi madre.

- ¿Qué paso hija? – dijo mi padre.

- Ya acabe mis maletas, ¿me ayudan a bajarlas?

- Si claro. – Y los dos sonrieron.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la casa de Amu, me baje alegremente, toqué el timbre de su casa y luego luego me abrieron la puerta, y salieron todos gritando, llorando y abrazándome.

- ¡Oigan! – grito Amu. – Entren a la casa.

-Esta bien. – Contestaron todos.

- Entra Saku. – Sonrio Amu.

Una vez dentro de la casa, todos nos sentamos en la sala y platicamos por un rato.

- Sakura, te vamos a extrañar mucho. – dijo Kazuki, mi mejor amigo.

- Si Sakura. – añadió Kin.

- ¿Por qué nos haces esto? – Esta vez fue Natsuki. - ¿Por qué Saku?, ¿Por qué?

- No sean tan melancólicos. – Dijo Sho.

- Solamente lo dices porque eres un hombre sin sentimientos. - respondió Natsuki.

- Claro que tengo sentimientos. – Contestó Sho.

- Bueno, pero nunca los muestras. – agregó Shota.

- Es sierto. – Dijo Kin y después rió.

- Bueno chicos, ya no discutan. Es solo que yo quería ir a Londres, ustedes saben, y no pude ir de viaje de quince. Pero se me presento la oportunidad perfecta de ir a estudiar allá.

- Si Saku, pero te vamos a extrañar mucho. – Dijo Kin.

- Si, pero recuerden chicos. – Dijo Amu. – Si la vida te da limones has limonada, y si te da naranjas has naranjada.

- Tienes razón Amu. – dijo Shota. – Además, debemos estar contentos por eso, porque es nuestra amiga, y si una amiga es feliz, nosotros también.

- Awww… Gracias por todo amigos, son los mejores. – No pude evitar llorar un poco, era un momento tan lindo, una ultima reunión con mis mejores amigos, en eso, todos se pararon de sus lugares y se acercaron a abrazarme.

Y así siguió el tiempo que estuve en casa de Amu. Platicamos de los viejos tiempos, de nuestras anécdotas, estupideces, tristezas, alegrías, en fin en un montón de temas, hasta que salió un tema que nunca pensé tocar en ese momento.

- Saku – Dijo Amu.

- ¿Si, que pasa? – respondí.

- ¿Recuerdas a ese tal Sasuke Uchiha?

- ¿Qué? – dije sorprendida por tal pregunta.

- Amu, no seas tonta – dijo Kazuki. – Es obvio que si.

- Si, Amu, ¿Cómo Sakura va a olvidarlo? – dijo Kin.

- Emm.. Si, ¿Por qué? – respondí nerviosa. Odiaba hablar de este tema. Pensé que mis amigos ya no lo mencionarían jamás.

- Bueno, lo siento, por hablar de esto, pero… - ¡Ay! Que ya valla al grano. - ¿Recuerdas porque se salió de la escuela no? – Claro, se fue a vivir a otra cuidad antes de comenzar la secundaria, pensé por mi misma.

- Si. – Respondí de nuevo. Todos estaban atentos a lo que decía Amu.

- ¿Pues, si recuerdas que se fue a vivir a otra ciudad, no? – ¡Ash odio que Amu se ponga así!

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo. – Nadie despegaba su mirada de nosotras.

- ¿Y sabes a donde se fue?

- Si claro, a Inglaterra.

- ¡Exacto!

- ¿Y eso que? – respondí.

- Ay Sakura, ¿que tal que si te lo encuentras?

- No, no lo creo, porque Inglaterra es un lugar muy grande, además de que hay miles de ciudades allí. Y no sabemos en que ciudad vive. ¿O si? – añadí.

- Pues yo eh platicado con Takara, su amigo y me ha dicho que casi siempre esta en contacto con él, y que vive en Londres. – Dijo Shota. Y en ese momento no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

- Eaaa!!! ¡La Sakura se sonrojo! – Dijo Kin de una forma picarona solamente para molestarme, que novedad y la volteé a ver con una cara de cállate o te mato .

- Saku-chan, ojala y te lo encuentres. – sonrio Kazuki.

- No, no lo creo. – Volvi a repetir.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Kazuki.

- Pues, no lo se. Es que hay poca probabilidad de encontrármelo.

- No lo creo, yo supongo que si te lo topas. – volvió a decirme Kazuki.

- ¡No!, claro que no. Es más ni siquiera lo eh visto desde hace hmm… 2 años y medio. La última vez que lo vi tenía 13 años. Dudo reconocerlo, bueno, si es que me lo encuentro.

- Ya veras Sakurita, si lo reconocerás. – Dijo ahora Natsuki.

- Pues no lo se. Prefiero no pensar en eso.

-Esta bien. – Contestaron todos.

En eso timbraron en la casa de mi mejor amiga, la madre de Amu fue a abrir la puerta y ahí se encontraban mis padres.

- Sakura, ya es hora querida. – dijo mi madre.

En ese mismo instante recordé todos los momentos que pase con mis mejores amigos, recordé cuando los conocí, cuando discutíamos, cuando hacíamos travesuras, todo, recordé todo en ese par de segundos. Sentí como si cuando saliera de esa casa, me faltaría gran parte de mi vida. Me levante del sofá, y camine lentamente hacia la puerta de salida. Mis amigos también se levantaron y me siguieron hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir, no pude evitar contenerme las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, empecé a llorar al igual que mis amigas, los chicos estaban tristes, aunque los ojos de Kazuki se veían humedecidos. Me despedí de cada uno de ellos.

- Saku, recuerda mantener el contacto con nosotros por favor. – Dijeron Amu y los demás.

- Claro que nunca se me olvidara eso, solo recuerden que será un poco difícil por el cambio de horario.

- No importa, nos ponemos de acuerdo. – Dijo Shota.

-Si – sonreí.

- Sakura, cariño – dijo mi madre. – Se nos hará tarde.

- Si madre.

Camine hacia mis amigos para despedirme de ellos.

- Kin, eres una gran amiga, nunca cambies. Sho, siempre fuiste un amigo con quien poder confiar. Shota, nunca te olvidare, amigos como tu jamás se olvidan. Natsuki, Te extrañare mucho, amiga. Kazuki, eres el mejor amigo que eh tenido, y en el que siempre podre contar. Y, Amu, mi amiga del alma, te extrañare mucho, nunca olvidare a mi amiga que siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. – dije todo esto sollozando, y abrazando a cada uno de ellos, nunca olvidare a estos amigos, siempre podre contar con ellos, de eso estoy segurísima.

Nos abrasamos todos, y después de eso, salí de la casa de Amu, me subí al carro, mi papá arrancó mientras yo veía por la ventana a mis amigos despidiendo se con la mano, a lo que yo les correspondí.

.

.

.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, mi papá me ayudó a bajar las maletas, y nos dirigimos a la sala de espera del vuelo. Nos sentamos ahí, y esperamos por un largo tiempo. Después de un tiempo se escucho por las bocinas que se encontraban cerca de donde estábamos que anunciaban mi vuelo.

- Pasajeros con destino a Londres, numero 225, favor de pasar a la sala 5, gracias.

- Mami, papi, los extrañare mucho.

- Nosotros también mi niña. – Dijo mi madre abrazándome.

- Si, te extrañaremos mucho hijita. – Añadió mi padre y también me abrazo.

- Los quiero mucho. – Y de nuevo comencé a llorar.

Mis padres me abrazaron mucho, no quería que ese momento terminara. Los iba a extrañar demasiado.

- Pasajeros con destino a Londres, numero 225, favor de pasar a la sala 5, gracias. – se volvió a escuchar.

- Sakura, recuerda que aunque tengas 15 años, tú siempre serás mi bebé. – Me dijo mi mamá.

- Cuídate hija, llamanos seguido. – Dijo mi papá.

- Claro que lo hare. – sonreí.

- Pasajeros con destino a Londres, numero 225, favor de pasar a la sala 5, gracias. – se volvió a escuchar de nuevo.

- Ya hijita, mejor vete o sino perderás el avión. – me dijo mi padre.

- Si, papi. – sonreí y el se acerco a mi para secarme las lagrimas y después abrazarme por ultima vez. Después mi madre se acercó a mí y también me abrazó por última vez. Mi mamá me dio un beso en la mejilla y mi papá en la frente.

Después de tantas lágrimas, abrazos y besos, camine hacia la sala 5.

Aborde el avión, busque mi asiento, y me senté.

Volteé hacia la ventana y mire el aeropuerto, después me percate que otra persona se sentó en el asiento de alado, volteé a ver de quien se trataba y vi a un chico alto de cabello negro, medio largo, agarrado en una coleta alta. Traía unos pantalones negros, al igual que su camisa, y encima de su camisa usaba un chaleco verde. Tenía un aspecto de cansado, fastidiado, y parecía que traía mucha flojera. No tarde en saludarlo, no quería verme muy chocante, así que lo salude.

- Hola – Sonreí.

- Hola. – dijo sin afecto, y volteó a verme.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunte, ay, ojala no me vea tan interesada.

- Shikamaru, y ¿tú?

- Sakura – me presenté y volví a sonreír.

Se volteó y empezó a buscar dentro de su mochila algo. Entre sus papeles que iba sacando, note que traía una hoja, parecía como una carta, y traía el logo de la escuela a la que yo iba a asistir. No pude evitar preguntarle que si estudiaba ahí, o que porque la traía.

- Oooo… - Me quede mirando el papel, y él dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Traes un documento de "Konoha Junior High"? – pregunté simplemente.

- ¿Qué? A si, si, digo, no. – Me respondió, pero la verdad estuvo muy confuso eso.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté, quería que me explicara su mensaje raro de si, no, no, si…

- Ay, que problemático. – respondió.

- ¿Mmm? – fue lo único que emití

- La verdad es que este asunto es demasiado problemático.

- ¿Por qu – y antes de que terminara de decir lo que iba a decir, la señorita aeromoza empezó con la típica platica de abrochar los cinturones de seguridad, y las puertas de salida, indicaciones del avión, etc… etc… etc…

Despegó el avión, yo estaba muy emocionada, ya quería llegar a Londres, pero entre Londres y yo, se encontraban miles de horas entre nosotros.

Pensé en volverle a preguntar a este chico que me explicara el asunto problemático, como él lo había llamado, pero al momento de quererle volver a preguntar, me di cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido. ¡Genial! Ahora me quedaré con la pregunta TODO el viaje.

¿Qué se supone que hare en el viaje?

¡Es demasiado largo!

No tengo ganas de dormir, por ahora.

¿¡Entonces, que hago?!

No tenía idea de cómo entretenerme, entonces, empecé a leer una revista de esas que ponen en los aviones. Así estuve por un largo, largo tiempo.

Termine de leer la revista, y miré por la ventana, me quede así también por un largo, largo tiempo, pensando en todo, en mi familia, mi escuela, mis amigos, y esa incomoda conversación que tuve con ellos el día de hoy, y de la nada, me vinieron varios recuerdos relacionados con el tema.

**---FLASH BACK--- **

Apenas era una niña inocente de 8 años y estaba en 2° grado de primaria. Como siempre caminaba sola por los pasillos de la escuela. Las niñas me molestaban, y me insultaban diciéndome cosas acerca de mi frente, y de mi raro color de cabello rosado. Ya era hora de recreo y preferí sentarme en una pequeña banca blanca, alejada de la sociedad, así nadie me podría decir cosas feas. Miraba hacia el pasto verde, y de repente vi como unos pies se acercaban a mí, parpadeé un par de veces para asegurarme de que no fuera un tipo de espejismo, o ilusión, o simplemente un producto de mi imaginación. Pero, no fue así. A mi lado se sentó un pequeño niño, de mi edad, era muy lindo, de cabello negro y revoltoso, unos ojos tan lindos de color azabache, su piel era tan blanca, se veía tan lindo.

Me volteó a ver con esos ojos que hacían sentirme diferente, dirigí mi mirada hacia él, y me sonrió de una manera tan tierna, que me hiso sonrojar. El rió un poco, muy quedito.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó con una voz tan dulce.

- Sakura. – lo mire y le sonreí. - ¿Y tú?

- Sasuke.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos hasta que él decidió volver a hablar.

- ¿Sakura? – Ay, que lindo sonaba mi nombre en sus labios. - ¿Por qué no estas jugando con los demás?

- Porque – Me puse nerviosa. No sabia que decir, no quería que él se burlara de mí tampoco. - Porque, me molestan. – dije en un tono de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué te molestan? – me pregunto con cara de confundido.

- Es que – mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer. – Me dicen que tengo una frente muy grande y – comencé a llorar. – Me dice cosas feas acerca de mi cabello. – Y seguí llorando.

- No te preocupes, no les hagas caso. – Me dijo como si nada importara. – No llores, solo les darás el gusto, y te seguirán molestando más.

- E-esta bien. – Me sequé mis lágrimas con mis manos.

- Además, no tienes porque llorar, tu cabello esta bonito. – Me dijo como dándome ánimos.

- Gracias. – Sonreí.

- ¿Quieres ir a jugar? – Me pregunto.

- Si.

Y los dos nos dirigimos hacia el área de juegos.

**---FIN DEL FLASH BACK--- **

Suspiré, ese era uno de los recuerdos que más amaba, pues ese chico me había enamorado en ese instante. Siempre me pongo a pensar del porque se acercó a mi, una niña rara, tonta y demasiado tímida.

Dirigí mi vista hacia Shikamaru, genial, aun seguía dormido.

Ay ya no me queda de otra, trataré de dormir como él.

Me volteé y tomé una almohada pequeña, una que la aeromoza me había dado tiempo atrás. La abrasé y cerré mis ojos. Era imposible dormir, seguí pensando y pensando, y pensando…

**---FLASH BACK--- **

(Sakura tenía 11 años y estaba en 5° grado, ya finalizando el año)

Me encontraba en el auto de mi madre, y cada vez más nos aproximábamos a esa casa, esa maldita casa donde se encontraba ese chico, ese maldito chico que se robó mi corazón.

- Sakura, ya bájate. – dijo mi madre.

- Si, mamá. – mencioné, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa.

Me bajé y caminé hacia la puerta, toqué el timbre, y en ese salió una mujer de cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, deduje que era la madre de Sasuke.

- Hola – Me saludo la señora con una sonrisa.

- Hola – Sonreí tímidamente.

La señora salió de la casa, se dirigía al auto de mi madre. Yo seguía en la entrada escuchando su conversación.

- Hola Mikoto – Saludo mi madre. – ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y ¿Tu? – Respondió la madre de mi Sasuke, digo de Sasuke.

- También, oye, te quería pedir un favor, es que ahorita tengo que ir a hacer unas vueltas, y me preguntaba si Sakura se podría quedar unas horas más. – Habló mi madre.

- Ay claro, no te preocupes, aquí estará bien. – Sonrió la mamá de Sasuke.

- Ay muchas gracias. ¿Te parece si la puedo recoger como a las 7:00p.m. Ó 7:30p.m.?

- Si, hasta la hora que quieras.

Yo seguía en la puerta, vi como el auto se alejaba y la señora Uchiha se acercaba a mí. Las dos entramos a la casa.

- Sasuke esta arriba. – Me dijo. - ¡Sasuke, Sakura ya llegó! - Y después ella entró a la cocina.

Subí las escaleras y llegue arriba.

- ¿Sakura? – Era su voz ^w^

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

Salió de su habitación, y se dirigió hacia mí.

- Hola Sasuke-kun.

- Hola. – así como se oye, un simple hola, sin nada de alegría, sentimientos, nada. - No pensé que llegarías tan temprano.

- Si, ni yo, pero, es que mi mamá tiene que hacer unas vueltas, y le dije que me tenia que juntar contigo para hacer un proyecto, asique me trajo temprano.

- Hmp.

- Lo bueno es que, podemos acabar temprano. – Le di una de mis sonrisas más nerviosas, para después decirme…

- Bueno, ese es el lado positivo de trabajar con una molestia como tu.

Solamente me quede callada, él se dirigió como a un cuarto de estudio y yo lo seguí.

Estuvimos trabajando por horas.

- Ojala Mizuki-sensei nos de alta calificación. – Traté de romper el hielo.

- Si.

- Lo bueno es que ya casi se acaba el año escolar, y no nos tendremos que preocupar más por los proyectos. – Sonreí de nuevo, ya no sabia de que más platicar, o bueno mejor dicho mencionar para que él no me responda con un típico HMP… o un Si… o un No… o solamente no diga nada.

-…- Y no me contesto.

Acabamos el proyecto y después se escucho la dulce voz de su madre.

- Sasuke, Sakura, Cuando acaben, vengan a comer algo.

- Si, mamá. – Respondió él. - ¿Quieres bajar?

- Si. – contesté.

Bajamos las escaleras, yo iba detrás de él contemplándolo.

Nos sentamos en la cocina y su madre sacó del refrigerador una ensalada, y limonada.

- Les preparé ensalada y limonada, sírvanse lo que quieran.

- Si, gracias. – dijo Sasuke.

- Gracias señora Uchiha. – dije yo con una enorme sonrisa.

Empezamos a comer, realmente estaba deliciosa. Había un silencio en la cocina que para mi, era bastante incomodo, pero al parecer para Sasuke, era como música en sus oídos.

En eso, llego alguien a la casa de los Uchihas, era el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Traía algo en sus manos, parecían cajas de cartón.

- ¡Mamá, ya traje varias cajas para la mudanza! – Grito, porque su madre se encontraba en el segundo piso.

¿Mudanza dijo?

¿Qué? No, no puede ser, bueno, alomejor a otra casa cerca de aquí.

Sasuke lo miro con odio. Como diciéndole "cállate idiota" o algo por el estilo.

Yo solamente me quede con cara de traumación, la verdad no se porque.

- Mamá esta arriba. – contesto Sasuke.

- A ok. – Itachi subió al segundo piso.

Sasuke siguió comiendo ensalada, mientras yo lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Mudanza? – No pude evitar preguntar.

- Si. – genial, sigue igual de cortante.

- ¿A dónde?

- Sakura, eres una molestia.

-…- Como odio que me llame así, me duele enserio.

- ¿Por qué tan interesada en eso?

- emm… No solamente preguntaba.

- Pues la verdad, no lo se, depende del trabajo de mi papá. – Contestó.

- A, esta bien. – En ese instante, sentí como si el mundo entero se acababa.

Después de unos minutos llegaron por mí, me despedí de todos, y me subí al auto.

Al llegar a mi casa subí corriendo a mi habitación, ya no podía contener esas lágrimas que se me escapaban de mis ojos, me encerré y comencé a llorar.

**---FIN DEL FLASH BACK--- **

Y me quedé profundamente dormida.

.

.

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue el asiento de Shikamaru vacio.

¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Ay ¿Quien sabe?

Bueno a ver, ¿Cuántas horas quedan de viaje?

¿¡5 horas!?

¿Por qué? Falta mucho.

Bueno pensemos como me puedo entretener en un avión.

En eso, noté que Shikamaru había vuelto.

- Ha, ya despertaste. – Me dijo.

- Si – sonreí. – ¿Me puedes explicar el asunto problemático?

- ¿Aun quieres saber?

- Si, si no, no te estuviera preguntando.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

- Porque, yo voy a estudiar ahí, bueno este año. – dije orgullosa.

- A ¿Enserio? ¿Que año vas a cursar?

- Ultimo grado se secundaria.

- A, que problemático. – dijo sin mucho interés.

- ¿Problemático?

- Si, mucho.

- ¿Pero, por qué? – No entiendo porque este chico ve todo tan… problemático.

- No lo se, nada más, es que la verdad es muy problemático tener que cursar el ultimo grado de secundaria. Te piden muchas cosas, y pss… naaa….

- A. – no se que me quiera decir con eso, pero bueno. – Entonces, ¿por que tienes un documento?

- A, si, si, es que yo iba a cursar también tercer grado, pero cuando me llegó la carta de admisión me ofrecieron promoverme directo a Preparatoria con todo y una beca, por tener mis promedios muy altos, más de lo normal.

- Wow. – Ok este chico aparte de parecer perezoso, y que no le importa nada, resulto ser un genio. – ¿Entonces?

- Entonces, voy a "konoha High School".

- Ooo… Que genial.

- Lo se, aunque la verdad, no quería porque tengo una amiga que también va a cursar ultimo año, y yo quería estar con ella, al final mis padres me dijeron que ir a la Preparatoria seria lo mejor.

- ¿Y cuantos años tienes? – pregunte, jaja que metiche soy.

- 15 y ¿Tu?

- También. – Sonreí.

Y así pasamos el tiempo, preguntándonos cosas, conociéndonos más, etc…

.

2 horas después de platicar, Shikamaru se volvió a dormir.

Y yo, andaba viendo una película bien rara que estaban pasando en el avión.

Y de nuevo por desgracia, me vino un recuerdo, el más triste y horroroso de mí vida… (Hasta ahora)

**---FLASH BACK---**

(Sakura tenía 12 años, y estaba en 6° de primaria, en mitad de año escolar)

Era un viernes que daba inicio a las vacaciones de navidad. Las chicas más populares, habían organizado una fiesta de despedida esta noche.

En la escuela todas hablaban de que ponerse en la noche, que harían en la noche, que le llevarían es ese chico, etc....

Llegó la noche, y la mamá de Amu pasó por mi para llevarme a la fiesta.

En el carro íbamos mis amigos Amu, Natsuki, Sho y Kazuki. Eran mis únicos amigos.

Nos bajamos del auto en un salón de reuniones/fiestas/(lo que sea).

Y como siempre, a saludar a todo el mundo, cosa que mas odio hacer en la vida.

Sonaba la música, había mucho ambiente triste, realmente era una fiesta muy deprimida, ¿y como no iba a estar triste la fiesta si el chico más sexy y amado por las chicas se iba de aquí?

Ok para unos chicos, los mejores amigos de él, estaban tristes, pero para otros eso fue como las puertas abiertas para así poder conquistar más chicas que solo le hacían caso a… Sasuke.

Toda la fiesta anduve muy deprimida, trataba de que no se me notara tanto, pero la verdad era imposible.

Casi no habían chicos bailando, la mayoría estaba sentado en la mesa de la popularidad, donde se encontraba Sasuke rodeado de sus Fangirls. ¡Como odio a esas p#&%s! ¡No las aguanto! Aunque, me gustaría estar ahí con Sasuke tan solo un momento, pero… ¡NO! Tengo que vivir en mi cruel realidad, y tengo que estar sentada aquí en la mesa de los raros, bueno junto con mis amigos, pero quisiera tan solo decirle algo de despedida a Sasuke. No me importa que sea tan cortante, tan solo que me oiga.

- Saku – Natsuki me saco de todos mis pensamientos.

- ¿Mande?

- ¿Quieres que nos acerquemos a la mesa de ellos? – ¿por que tenia que preguntarme eso? ¡Claro que si quiero! ¿No es obvio?

- Emm… No, aquí estamos bien. – Pero como siempre llevándome la contraria a mi misma.

- ¿Segura? – Ahora Kazuki.

- Si, estoy segura.

- Bueno, ¿y si le digo que si puede venir un momento, y después tú le dices lo que sientes? – ¡Ay me choca que Amu siempre diga cosas así!

- ¡Ay si! – dije con tanta ironía. – ¡Y después le digo que lo amo con todo mi corazón y luego lo beso! – hable muy quedito y de forma tan sarcástica.

- Solamente sugerí algo. – Respondió Amu. – Mira Saku, él ya se va, nunca lo volverás a ver, y si no le dices eso ahora nunca sabrás si él te pudo haber correspondido y ¿Sabes cuando sabrás?

- No.

- Bueno cuando pasen 90 largos años, descubrirás si él te hubiera correspondido.

- Ay eso me motiva aun más… - volví a decir con ironía.

Así se fue la noche, mis amigos tratándome de convencer de ir a hablar un rato con él.

Ya eran las 10:40p.m. Y las personas comenzaban a irse.

Veía como el salón se iba vaciando poco a poco, dejando ver lo amplio que era.

Yo lo miraba tan detenidamente, no lo quería olvidar nunca.

Y en eso, sonó su celular. No pude evitar escuchar lo que decía, mas o menos le entendí, porque aun había un poco de ruido:

- Aja, si, claro, en 5 minutos, allá voy, bye. – Y colgó.

Al parecer yo no fui la única que escucho lo que dijo porque en eso todas las chicas que estaban presentes empezaron a llorar a más no poder. Los chicos empezaron a despedirse, y él, salió del local.

- Sakura, es ahora o nunca. – Me dijo Amu.

- No, no voy.

- Sakura, escúchanos – dijo Natsuki - no lo puedes perder, y mira, si quedas en ridículo, no lo volverás a ver jamás.

Sho y Kazuki me miraban con cara de "haz lo que creas mejor".

- Sakura, es la ultima vez que lo veras, así que es mejo que vallas detrás de él. – mencionó Kazuki.

- O, solamente olvídalo y encuéntrate a otro hombre. – dijo Sho.

- ¡Ay! No tienes sentimientos. – Dijo Natsuki.

Y comenzaron a discutir de nuevo. En eso sentí tanta presión y sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo del local.

Afuera todo estaba solo, y obscuro, se alcanzaban a ver un poco las cosas gracias a la luz de la luna llena. Corrí hasta donde la calle daba vuelta, pues ahí se encontraba ese chico de cabellos azabache, parado dándome la espalda.

- Sasuke-kun.

-…- silencio de parte de él.

- Sasuke-kun, no… no quiero que te vallas. – mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer un poco.

-…- Y nada de respuesta de parte de él aun, pero parecía que me escuchaba. - ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?

- Emm… Yo…

- ¿No deberías estar dentro del local con tus amigos?

-Si, pero…

- ¿Y qué andas esperando?

- Yo quería…

- Sakura…

-…- No respondí. Me quede quieta mirándole la espalda, por que no volteaba.

- Eres una molestia. – Y volteó a mirarme con una mirada se superioridad. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me solté a llorar, indiscretamente, pero me dolía tanto escuchar eso.

Él siguió caminando un poco.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – le grité.

Inmediatamente se paró. Ya no camino más.

- Yo, te-te qui-ero. - ¡¿En que demonios estoy pensando esto no se puede quedar así?! – desear que te valla bien en tu nueva vida. – ¡O por Dios! Estuvo tan cerca.

No recibí respuesta de él.

Seguía llorando incontrolablemente.

- Sasu-ke-kun – No paraba de llorar. – Te voy a extrañar, mucho, enserio. – Lo dije sollozando.

No obtenía ninguna respuesta de él, asique caminé lentamente hacia el salón que quedaba a unos 7 locales de donde estábamos parados.

Y cuando faltaban unos 3 locales escuche detrás de mí…

- Sakura. – Era su dulce voz, estaba tan cerda de mí que comencé a temblar un poco.

-…- No dije nada, estaba en shock.

- Gracias…

- Sasuke-kun. – Cerré mis ojos y después volteé a verlo, pero ya no estaba, se había ido de ahí.

Comencé a llorar mas fuerte de lo que lloraba hace un rato, me hinqué en el piso.

Mis amigos salieron del salón en ese instante.

No quisieron hacer ningún comentario.

**---FIN DEL FLASH BACK--- **

Volteé hacia la ventana, me sentía tan mal, como odiaba ese recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo, lo amaba por el simple hecho de ese "gracias".

Pasó el tiempo en el avión y después de pocas horas llegamos.

.

.

En el aeropuerto busqué mis maletas y las tomé, salí a pedir un taxi que me llevará a los dormitorios de la escuela.

.

.

.

* * *

OJALA LES AYA GUSTADO MUUCHOO!! HAAHHAA BUENO ME DESPIDO!!

Próximamente subiré el siguiente!!!

A y mi ff La Hemana de Mi Hermano… sorry sigo atorada sin inspiración para ese.. lo siento :S

Trataré de subirlo pronto pero no lo prometo.

Brit!*


	2. Compañeras de Dormitorio

Hola a todos!!

Ojala estén muy bien!!! Bueno aquí les dejo el 2ndo capitulo de este ff!!

De echo iba a juntarlo con el 3ro… pero luego esta bn largo como el capitulo 1 entoncess mejor no….. Ojala lo disfruten y no olviden de comentar XD

**Deoe de admitir que con tanto examen que tuve se me olvido subirlo :S lo siento pero ya aquí esta!!!!!

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

.

***°:°:°:°Stay With Me°:°:°:°***

.

Capitulo 2: Compañeras de Dormitorio 

.

.

.

En el capítulo anterior… _En el aeropuerto busqué mis maletas y las tomé, salí a pedir un taxi que me llevará a los dormitorios de la escuela._

.

.

.

Al fin llego el momento en que llegue a la dicha escuela.

Estaba muy emocionada, el taxi me dejo en las oficinas del colegio.

Ya era muy tarde o temprano, no lo se como lo quieran ver, la verdad era como las 4 de la mañana. Entré a una de las oficinas y me recibió una señorita de cabello negro y corto.

- Buenos Días. – Saludó ella.

- Buenos Días. – Dije, pero… la verdad es que no se que sean, si tardes o madrugadas o lo que sean, jaja!

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó la señorita.

– Emm... Soy Sakura Haruno.

- Veamos – Empezó a buscar entre folders/carpetas que se encontraban en su escritorio. – Sakura, Sakura… - Seguía buscando… - Si, aquí esta, Sakura Haruno.

Sacó un documento donde venía mi información, mi inscripción, y varios documentos más.

- Señorita Haruno, le asignaron el edificio #1.

- ¿Disculpe? – dije, ¿a que se refería con eso?

- Tu dormitorio. Es el edificio #1.

- A, ok!

-Hay 2 edificios para niños y 2 para niñas. – Me dijo.

- Aja.

- Te daré un folleto con todas las indicaciones, y un pequeño mapa del colegio, tu horario de clases, lo que debes llevar a las clases, etc.. etc…

- Si, muchas gracias.

Me dio todo eso que me dijo hace un momento, y me menciono que un carrito tipo de golf pasaría por mi para llevarme a mi dormitorio.

¡Esto si que es ser una buena escuela!

- Señorita Haruno, aquí te entrego las llaves de tu cuarto.

- Gracias. – Sonreí.

Estaba apunto de salir de esa oficina, pero la señorita me detuvo.

- Una cosa más.

-Emm… ¿Si?

- Para todo lo que se le ofrezca, mi nombre es Shizune, la secretaria de la directora Tsunade.

- Muchas gracias Shizune. - Sonreí

Salí de las oficinas de la escuela, la verdad me daba tanta curiosidad saber que estará haciendo una persona a esta hora en el colegio.

Y, si llego el carrito. Se bajo un señor, era de cabello blanco y alto.

- Hola. – Saludo y agarro todas mis maletotas que yo traía conmigo, las dejo en el carrito y yo me subí.

Todo el transcurso desde la oficina al dormitorio fue silencio.

Pero esto estuvo bien porque me sirvió para ver la escuela detenidamente, bueno, ni tato solo varios edificios, porque la verdad estaba enorme y la verdad me estaba quedando profundamente dormida.

Llegamos a un lugar donde habían dos edificios del lado derecho y dos de lado izquierdo, al parecer estos eran los dormitorios 2 para chicos y 2 para chicas que estaban divididos por un campo, bueno parecía un parque pequeño con bancas y muchos arboles.

El señor me bajó las maletas y me las dejó dentro del edificio #1, que tenía la vista hacia el parque que conectaba con el edificio masculino.

Entré al edificio y lo primero que vi fue…. ESCALERAS!!!

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – grite al darme cuenta dela escalera enfrente de mi.

¿Cómo se supone que subiré las maletas? ¡Me tocó el piso #3! Es probable que muera en el intento de subirlas todas. Quizás el señor muy amablemente me ayudara sisis!

- ¡Jajajaja! – volteé a ver porque el señor se reía tanto mientras yo sufría de un infarto. - ¿Creías que solamente hay escaleras?

- Emmm… ¡Si! – conteste

- Esto solamente es la estancia del edificio, donde se encuentran las escaleras principales, los teléfonos para marcar a tu familia, las maquinitas de frituras y bebidas y donde se publican los próximos eventos.

- ¿Entonces si hay elevador? – pregunté

- Claro que si. Se encuentra pasando esta puerta esta hasta el fondo.

- Muchas gracias. – Nos despedimos y abrí la puerta. Para mi sorpresa era un pasillo largo, donde ya se encontraban los cuartos eran muchos en realidad.

Subí en el elevador y solamente había 3 pisos, eso si que era raro, es decir bueno el edificio parecía muchísimo mas grande por fuera.

Salí de elevador y me dirigí a mi cuarto, busqué el #324, ese era mi cuarto, hasta que al fin lo encontré.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, todo estaba obscuro, encendí la luz y… O sorpresa!!....

¡Solamente había una pequeña sala una mini cocina con lavandería junto a ella un baño y unas escaleras, que eso significa que… Hay segundo piso!

Esperen un momento, ¿segundo piso? Hay una cosa buena y una mala. La buena es que parece una casita miniatura, es como un mini departamento. La mala es… ¡¿Cómo subiré mis maletas!?

Buena ya como sea, las subiré, o mejor, espero hasta mañana para que mi compañera de cuarto me ayude a subirlas y después de eso…. No olvídalo es mejor subirlas desde ahorita. Cierto no mejor ya que no me queda de otra. Si tienes razón. Hmm me estoy volviendo loca hablando conmigo misma en mis pensamientos.

Después de un rato logré subir las maletas ¡yo misma!

Y me di cuenta de que habían 3 cuartos, 2 decían los nombres unas chicas, y el otro no se solamente estaba cerrado.

Leí y en una puerta decían los nombres de: Sakura Haruno y de Hinata Hyuga y en la otra decían: Temari No Sabaku y Tenten.

Entré a mi cuarto y noté que mi compañera ya estaba ahí dormida, no quise hacer ruido para que no despierte, pero desafortunadamente no lo logre, puesto que mi compañera se despertó.

- Mmm.. ¿Qué-qué pasa? – Habló ella.

- ¡Lo siento, que pena te desperté! – me disculpe.

- No hay problema. ¿Eres Sakura, no?

- ¡Si! ¿Cómo lo sabes? – que estúpida, solo a mi se me ocurre preguntar eso, claro cuando llegue a la cuenta de que mi nombre esta escrito con la puerta junto al de ella.

- En la puerta viene tu nom – la interrumpí

- Si ya recuerdo. Jaja – comencé a reír. - Hinata, ¿No es así?

- Si. – Contestó ella, pero al parecer tenía mucho sueño.

- Bueno te dejaré dormir solamente déjame sacar mi pijama para dormir y mañana desempaco las cosas.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes. – Se volvió a acostar en su cama mientras yo buscaba mi ropa para dormir.

Ya después de encontrarla me la puse y me quedé dormida.

.

.

El despertador sonó a las 7 de la mañana.

Hinata se levantó y se dirigió al baño mientras que yo andaba agotada en mi cama.

Después de un rato Hinata salió ya bañada, arreglada y lista para desayunar mientras que yo apenas me levantaba para ir al baño.

- Buenos días Sakura. – dijo amablemente.

-Buenos días Hinata. – Respondí más dormida que despierta.

- A, Sakura cuando termines de bañarte, abajo desayunamos.

- Esta bien. – Contesté

- Genial, ahí te veo en la cocina.

- ¡Ok! – Y después de decir esto me dirigí a la regadera.

.

.

Bajé las escaleras, me estaba durmiendo, por todo esto del cambio de horario. Pude notar que Hinata estaba con alguien más sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

- Hola. – Salude amablemente.

- Hola Sakura, veo que ya estas un poco más despierta. – Hinata comenzó a reír quedito.

- ¡Jaja! Si. – respondí divertida.

- A Sakura, ella es Tenten, es nuestra compañera.

- ¡Hola Tenten! – saludé

- Hola Sakura – Sonrió. - ¿De donde eres?

- De Japón ¿Y tú? – Le pregunté.

- ¡De China! Ay que bien otra asiática. – Comenzó a reír de alegría.

- Si, lo se que bien. – Sonreí. – Bueno ¿qué hay de desayunar?

- Huevos con tocino. – Respondió Hinata.

- Ay que rico. – Contesté

- Si, hoy le tocó a Tenten cocinar. – Dijo Hinata

- Si, hoy me toca a mi, mañana a Hinata y pasado mañana a ti, ¿te parece? – Dijo Tenten.

- Si, esta bien. – sonreí de nuevo.

- ¡Genial! – contestó

- Esperen pero ¿no se supone que somos 4 personas? – me quede en silencio por un segundo. – Bueno porque vi en tu puerta otro nombre.

- A si, Temari. – Contestó Tenten.

- Lo más probable es que llegue pronto, alomejor mañana o pasado mañana. – Volvió a hablar Tenten.

- Si, quien sabe. – Dijo Hinata.

- A... ya veo. – Contesté.

- Si, es que ya conocemos a todos, bueno con excepción a los nuevos como tu.

- A, bueno pues tienen razón, yo no conozco a nadie aquí, absolutamente a nadie. – Dije sin imaginar lo que me vendría más adelante.

- Ay eso no es problema, Sakura – me respondió Tenten. – Ya veras te presentaremos a todos aquí. – Sonrió.

- Si, ya veras no te será difícil adaptarte aquí. – Dijo Hinata.

- Pues ojalá y sea así. – fue lo que dije al recordar lo poco social que era en mi antigua escuela.

- Si ya veras, solo que lleguen todos los estudiantes. – Contestó Tenten. –Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tendrás muchos amigos.

Acompañamos el desayuno con mucha plática y risas. Al terminar el desayuno Tenten limpió la cocina, Hinata salió al campus para ver quienes habían llegado, y yo, por mi parte no me quedaba de otra que desempacar todas mis cosas.

.

.

Ya era de noche y este día se me había ido arreglando mis cosas y descansando. Ya tenía mucho sueño, y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida pero escuché un grito que provenía del cuarto de alado, el de Tenten.

- ¡Hinata! – Era Tenten gritando como loca. - ¡AAAAAA! ¡Corre ven! - ¿Qué habrá pasado? Y ¿Por qué grita tanto?

Hinata se encontraba en el piso de abajo viendo la televisión y con tan solo escuchar los terroríficos gritos de mi amiga la castaña, no creo que pensó 2 veces así que escuche sus pasos apresurados al llegar al segundo piso.

Yo salí de mi habitación a ver porque tanto escándalo.

- ¿Pasa algo Tenten? – Preguntó Hinata.

- Asómate por la ventana y dime… ¿A quien ves?

Yo solo estaba en la entrada del cuarto, pero me iba acercando lentamente hacia la ventana.

Hinata se asomó y rápidamente se volteo con la cara más roja que un tomate. Yo no sabia el porque de su reacción asique mire hacia afuera de la ventana y puede notar a un chico de cabello güero caminando por el parque que dividía los 2 dormitorios, se dirigía a su respectivo dormitorio, pues lo vi que entró a uno.

Giré mi cabeza hacia el cuarto de Tenten y vi a Hinata sentada en la cama de Tenten, aun seguía roja. Tenten y yo seguíamos mirando por la ventana.

- Ese es el chico que le gusta a Hinata. – Me dijo Tenten, y al momento que dijo eso pude notar que Hinata se ponía un poco más roja de lo que estaba antes.

- Si, eso fue lo que pensé al mirarla con esa reacción.

- Hinata, ya ándale, parece que te dio un ataque cardiaco. – Dijo Tenten.

- Estoy b-bien. – Contesto tartamudeando.

- ¿Segura? – pregunté

-S-si

- Ahorita se le pasa. – Mencionó Tenten. – Siempre que lo mira, él le habla o decimos algo acerca de él, ella se pone roja y hasta ha veces comienza a tartamudear.

- O... Creo que ya lo noté. - ¿Qué más podía decir?

- Cre-creo que iré a darme un baño. – Habló Hinata.

- Esta bien. – Contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Yo iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada, la verdad estaba apunto de dormir pero no pude gracias a tus gritos, Tenten. – La mire con una cara de gracias, pero de esas sarcásticas.

-Lo siento pero era necesario.

- Bueno, ya que, hasta mañana. – me despedí y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto.

.

.

Segundo día aquí y el despertador ya me tenia harta sonando todas las mañanas a las 7.

Me desperté y para mi sorpresa Hinata ya se había levantado, mientras yo seguía tirada en mi cama. No me quedó de otra más que levantarme yo también y después dirigirme a la regadera.

.

.

Bajé las escaleras, llegue abajo y vi que Hinata y Tenten estaban sentadas con una chica de cabello güero.

- ¡Sakura, que bueno que te despertaste! – Dijó Tenten.

- Emmm… Si. – sonreí, pero ¿acaso nadie más que yo le da flojera despertarse?

- Mira Saku, ella es Temari, acaba de llegar hoy en la mañana.

- Hola Temari. – salude, la verdad me la imaginaba diferente.

- Hola, asique tu eres la nueva no? – me dijo y sonrió.

- A, si

- Bueno, un placer conocerte Sakura.

- Igualmente – Sonreí.

- ¿De donde eres? – Me preguntó

- De Japón.

- ¡Wow! Asiática, como Tenten.

- Jeje si, ¿y tu?

- De Egipto – Respondió

- ¿¡Enserio?!

- Si, ¡jajaja!

- A y hablando de eso, Hinata nunca te pregunte a ti de donde eras.

- Oh, cierto, yo soy de aquí, Inglaterra, mi familia vive en Liverpool.

- A, que bien. – Respondí.

- Que mal, llegue un día antes de comenzar las clases. Tengo un día para arreglar mis cosas y para descansar y divertirme. – Se quejo Temari.

- Jaja, ves ¿Quién te manda llegar hoy? – Dijó Tenten.

- Hmmm… como sea voy a arreglar mis cosas. – Y diciendo esto vi como Temari subió sus maletas.

- ¿Ya desayunaron? – Pregunté.

-Si – Dijo Tenten

-Si – Dijo Hinata

- A genial, solo falto yo. - ¡¿Por qué desayunan tan temprano?!

- Subiré para ayudar a Temari con sus cosas. – dijo Tenten.

- Ok. – contestamos Hinata y yo.

- ¿Sakura, te importa si te hago compañía? – preguntó Hinata

- No, claro que no.

Comencé a desayunar y platicamos un rato, como siempre una conversación llevaba a otra y así.

.

.

.

Ya en la tarde, todas comenzamos a enlistar nuestras cosas para mañana. Yo veía una y otra vez mi closet, no sabía que me iba a poner mañana, tenía que tomar en cuenta de que la primera impresión nunca se olvida. Le pregunté varias veces a Hinata si se me vería bien la ropa, que me recomendaría, etc. Ya gracias a Dios, encontré mi atuendo perfecto, una blusa de tirantes roja con detalles en la parte superior, arriba de ella me pondría una blusa blanca abierta en cuello V, con unos jeans y unas sandalias rojas. Deje todo preparado para mañana.

.

.

.

Y de nuevo… El mugre despertador sonó a las 7.

Abrí mis ojos, no me quería levantar, me sentía nerviosa y ansiosa, pero con muuuuuuucha flojera.

- Buenos días – dijo Hinata.

- Buenos días……

Al fin me levante al mismo tiempo que Hinata, ella se metió a bañar primero, porque era obvio que era mil veces más rápida que yo…

.

.

.

Las cuatro salimos de los dormitorios y nos dirigimos al edificio principal de la escuela.

.

.

.

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

HAHAA!! Lo se un poco aburridillo el capitulo pero es que se suponía que lo juntaría con el siguiente, lo malo es que pensé que se vería muy largo… asique decidí dejarlo así.

REVIEWS PLEASE!! XD hahahahaahha

Próximamente………… el capitulo 3….. (créanme que se pondrá interesante)

Brit**


	3. Reencuentro Inesperado

**Hola! Como ya notaron en capítulos anteriores Sakura es la que cuenta la historia, seguirá siendo igual, solamente que en algunas escenas en las que ella no aparezca, yo la contare XD **

**Ojala disfruten este capitulo! ;) los quiero!**

**A! siento haber tardado en escribir :'( **

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

.

***°:°:°:°Stay With Me°:°:°:°***

.

Capítulo 3: Reencuentro Inesperado

.

En el capítulo anterior…_ Las cuatro salimos de los dormitorios y nos dirigimos al edificio principal de la escuela. _

.

.

.

Caminamos hasta llegar, y justo cuando llegamos un chico de cabello raro tipo de honguito y vestido con pants verdes, se puso en frente de nosotras.

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludó

- Hola Lee – Saludó Tenten.

- Hola - respondieron Hinata y Temari

- Emm.. ¿hola? – dije tímidamente

- Wow chica nueva. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Sakura. – Sonreí tímidamente.

- Sakura, la flor de nuestro colegio, que hermosa… - dijo el chico

- Aaaa…. Gracias… - me sonrojé un poco la verdad no tenía la menor idea de porque había dicho eso, aparte de que nunca jamás nadie me había dicho algo así en mi vida.

- Ha… no hay porque, yo solamente digo la verdad. – dijo guiñando el ojo. Esta vez si me sonrojé… no estoy acostumbrada a que me alaguen así. – ¿Bueno chicas a dónde se dirigían?

- ¡Pues es obvio! – dijo Tenten – Al "Área Común".

- Si, es el mejor lugar para mostrarle a Sakura todas las personas que conocemos – sonrió Temari.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Lee. – ¡Las acompañare! – y después de eso puso su pulgar en alto y dejo mostrar sus brillantes dientes.

Nos dirigimos al "Área Común" pasando por el "Área deportiva" la cual tenía una gran alberca, canchas de futbol, basquetbol y una de beisbol. Pasamos por el edificio principal de la escuela, al parecer solo había unos maestros en ella, y finalmente llegamos al famosísimo "Área Común" que se llamaba así por estar en el centro del Campus y ser el lugar de reunión de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

- ¡Sakura! – me llamó Tente – Mira – me dijo señalando a un lado en dónde habían varios chicos sentados sobre el pasto verde - Ellos son Kiba y Shino, son muy amigos de Hinata.

- ¡Kiba! – gritó Lee para después saludarlo desde lejos y caminar hacia él

- Emm… Si, lo son – dijo mi amiga de ojos perla. – Kiba es un gran amigo mío desde hace muchísimos años, y Shino lo conocí hace poco, pero es como si lo conociera desde hace mucho.

- Es muy serio. – dijo Temari.

- Si, pero si le hablas sobre naturaleza, animales y esas cosas no sabes ni como callarlo – mencionó Tenten

- Si, por eso es que Shino y Kiba se llevan muy bien, los dos están a favor de los animales y están en el club ecológico. – dijo Hinata.

En eso se acercó un chico medio llenito, y se sentó junto a ellos dos.

- Ese es Chouji, es muy amable, y ¡cocina súper delicioso! – dijo Tenten

Seguimos caminando y nos topamos con unos chicos discutiendo con un libro lleno de retratos y dibujos hechos con pincel que sostenía un chico de cabello negro. Al principio me sobresalté al verlo, me imagine haber visto a otra persona, pero no, este chico era demasiado pálido para ser verdad.

- Saku – dijo Temari, esos son los chicos obsesionados con el arte y esas tonterías, que en lo personal no me agradan.

- Temari, es ¡arte! Es demasiado bello y hermoso – dijo Hinata.

- Como sea, a mi no me agrada.

- Bueno, como sea eso no importa lo que importa es que Sasori esta muy bueno – dijo Tenten

- ¿Quién? – pregunté

- Sasori, ese alto de cabello rojizo, es mi primo. – mencionó Temari

Al momento de verlo, sentí que mi corazón se aceleró un poco, la verdad es que no estaba nada mal, era alto lindo y parecía ser un gran chico.

- Mira Saku, ese que esta a lado de Sexy-Sasory es Deidara, parece una chica pero no lo es, ¡hahah! Te lo digo porque la primera vez que lo vi eso pensé – TenTen tenía razón la verdad yo también me imaginé que era ella, no el – y esa chica de cabello azulado es una experta en origami, se llama Konan, nunca eh hablado con ella. – se quedó callada Tenten, al parecer pensando en el porqué nunca le había hablado.

- Ese gótico es Kankuro, mi hermano, obsesionado con el arte de los títeres…

- ¿Ese es tu hermano? – pregunte exaltada, la verdad no se parecía nada a Temari.

- Si, somos trillizos, tengo otro hermano aparte de él.

- ¡Wow! Que divertido ah de ser – dije.

- Hmm, si, eso creo – dijo

- ¿Y ese chico de cabello negro? – pregunté

- ¡Uy! Sakura ya le echo el ojo a un chico – rió Tente

- Ese es Sai – dijo Hinata – Es muy educado y tierno.

- Oh. - Dije para después dirigir mi mirada hacia otra parte y vi a 3 chicos y una chica, tenían un aspecto rudo.

- Esos son Los Cuatro del Sonido, así se hacen llamar. – Dijo Tenten.

- O mejor dicho los alumnos favoritos del amargado de Orochimaru, el maestro de música.

- Temari, no digas esas cosas, si te oyen le pueden decir y sabes que eso no es bueno. – dijo Hinata.

- Me da igual, ese es el peor maestro, nadie lo quiere más que esos cuatro y el idiota de Kabuto.

- ¿Quién es Kabuto? ¿Y porqué nadie quiere a ese profesor?– pregunte curiosa.

- Es un chico de cabello plateado que usa lentes, es muy raro verlo con alguien. Es un poco solitario. – mencionó Hinata.

- Se lo merece, nadie lo quiere, es un traidor nada confiable – dijo Temari

- Y Orochimaru, es demasiado exigente, da dos materias música y química, créeme que es lo peor pasar sus materias. – Dijo Tenten.

- Si, lo que pasa es que el antiguo dueño del instituto, Hiruzen Sarutobi, era el tío de Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru, jamás tuvo hijos y por eso tomó la decisión de heredarles el instituto a ellos, poniendo como directora a Tsunade, subdirector a Jiraiya y como profesor a Orochimaru, quién no esta nada contento con eso. – habló Temari

- En venganza, se porta de lo peor con nosotros los estudiantes. – dijo Tenten.

- No es por ser aguafiestas, pero creo que ya es hora de ir al auditorio para la bienvenida al nuevo ciclo escolar que da la directora – dijo Hinata.

- Tienes razón Hina – dijo Tenten.

Caminamos rápidamente al auditorio. Al entrar me quedé impresionada, el lugar era demasiado grande, son sentamos entre la multitud, y después de unos minutos el auditorio estaba completamente lleno de puros chicos y no tardó en comenzar el discurso de la directora.

Se presentó, hablo sobre las metas del instituto, dio la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, presento a los maestros: Kakashi el profesor de biología, Kurenai la profesora de historia, Asuma el profesor de matemáticas, Gai de educación física, Iruka el de Lenguaje, Orochimaru de música/arte y química, Killer Bee el profesor de física, entre otros.

Como soy tan distraída solo preste un 55% de atención a las palabras de la directora, el resto del tiempo me quede observando el auditorio era más grande de lo que parecía, veía las cabezas de los estudiantes sentadnos en frente de mí. Había una gran variedad, pelirrojos, rubios, castaños, algunos de cabellos raros como el mío pero ninguno rosado, y morenos. Mi mirada pasaba por cada chico y chica que se encontraba a mi vista, claro que no los veía a la cara. Mi vista se topó con unos cabellos rubios de un chico medio despeinado, creí que era el chico que hacía suspirar a Hianta, aunque no estaba muy segura, y a su lado se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabache, me puse nerviosa, pero después pensé que era ese tipo Sai que me había dicho Hinata aunque no estaba muy segura.

Después de eso, la directora nos dio el día libre para conocernos y adaptarnos a las nuevas instalaciones.

Salimos todos los alumnos del auditorio, la mayoría se dirigía al "Área Común" como de costumbre. Temari se dirigió al dormitorio porque según ella estaba cansada y nos veríamos en el comedor en unas horas. Tenten y Hinata me mostraron el edificio principal, me enseñaron las aulas y me presentaron algunos maestros.

Después nos dirigimos al segundo edificio en donde se encontraban otras instalaciones como la biblioteca, algunos laboratorios, salas de computación, una enfermería, entre otras instalaciones.

Unas cuantas horas más, ya nos encontrábamos Tenten, Hinata y yo esperando a Temari en el comedor. Nos formamos en la fila para ir por nuestro almuerzo y en eso apareció Temari, llegó corriendo y parecía ansiosa por decirnos algo.

- ¡Tenten! – gritó para meterse en la fila

- ¿Qué?

- Me topé a Neji – dijo mi amiga rubia

- ¿En dóne?

- Al parecer se dirigía hacia acá junto a Gaara e Ino – dijo ella

Me sentía extraña por no saber por que tanto alboroto y al parecer Hinata se dio cuenta.

- Neji es mi primo Sakura – hizo una pausa – Y Tenten siente algo por él. – dijo en voz bajita, pero suficientemente audible para que Tenten escuchara.

- ¡SHHHH! ¡Hinata! Hablamos de eso luego ¿Esta bien? – dijo Tenten

- Lo siento Tenten – se disculpó Hina

En eso se abrieron las puertas del comedor y vi a u chico de cabello castaño, y los ojos aperlados, en verdad se parecía a Hinata, así que supuse que era su primo, a su lado se encontraba un chico que parecía emo, con los ojos delineados de negro y cabello rojizo, y al otro lado de Neji una chica rubia can una coleta alta.

- Hmm y viene con esa zorra – dijo Tenten

- ¡Hahahahha! – rió Temari

- Oigan, no digan esas cosas, Ino es buena persona si la conocen bien – dijo la prima de Neji

- Mira Sakura ese es el otro hermano de Temari – dijo mi amiga castaña señalando al chico emo – se llama Gaara.

- Temari, tus hermanos no se parecen a ti, bueno solo en el estilo – dije yo.

- Si, eso creo. – dijo ella

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino y Chouji, los conocí y eran unos chicos súper divertidos y buena onda. Comimos entre plática y risas. Era un momento agradable hasta que de repente pasó el chico rubio que se dirigía a la salida del comedor junto a un chico de cabello blanco con reflejos azulados.

- ¡Hola! – gritó el chico al pasar por la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos y por si fuera poco Hinata se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas

- Sakura – me susurró Tenten – ese es el chico de la ventana

- ¡Hola Naruto! – saludó Lee

- Hola – Saludó el otro chico de cabello blanco

- Hola Suigetsu – dijo Tenten, al parecer ella es demasiado social, nada que ver conmigo

- Veo que hay una chica nueva – dijo el peliblanco guiñándome el ojo.

- Si ella es Sakura – dijo Temari

- Un gusto dijo él, mi nombre es Suigetsu – dijo él sonriéndome

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! – Dijo el rubio – Me llamo Naruto

- Hola – sonreí

- ¡Bueno nos vamos a buscar a los demás!

Después de eso salieron los dos. Nosotros decidimos hacer lo mismo y salir de la cafetería.

Shino y Chouji se adelantaron y se dirigieron al área que divide los dormitorios de chicos con los de las chicas. Acordamos en vernos ahí después de un rato más.

Mientras tanto Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Rock Lee, Kiba y yo caminábamos por los pasillos del edificio principal que daban al "Área Común". Hinata y Kiba se dirigieron a ver en dónde se localizaban sus nuevos casilleros, Tenten y yo los seguíamos un poco atrás. Y los demás se quedaron platicando.

En eso vi como un grupo de chicos se dirigían hacia acá. Estaba Suigetsu caminando junto a la chica rubia que se llamaba Ino y un chico de cabello anaranjado.

- Mira Saku ese que va con Suigetsu es Juugo. – lo mire y parecía un chico calmado, pareció como si Tenten me leyera la mente porque después me dijo: – Es muy rudo cuando lo provocan.

- ¡Oh! No lo parece. - Detrás de ellos se encontraban Neji y Gaara siguiéndoles el paso.

- Si lo se, estos chicos son, emm, como decirlo, como los "populares" – me susurró

_Después noté que Naruto caminaba atrás de ellos junto a una chica de cabello rojo y…_

- Mira esa es la zorra Karin – me susurró Tenten – y ese de cab – Tenten no termino de hablar porque en eso yo noté que…

_A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello ne-gro.._

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – dije intencionalmente, noté que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un segundo, haciendo que me mirara con unos ojos sorprendidos. Me hubiera gustado ver mi cara de idiota en ese momento pero en eso…

¡PAZ! Choqué contra un casillero abierto, caí al suelo y mi vista se ponía borrosa. Lo último que escuché fue el grito de Tenten:

- ¡Sakura!

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me encontraba en la enfermería.

La enfermera me dijo que me podía ir a mi habitación para descansar un poco. Salí y ahí se encontraban mis cuatro amigas junto a Lee y Kiba, quienes me había trasladado hasta aquí.

Ya cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivos dormitorios. Ya que eran como las 7:00pm y mañana comenzarían oficialmente las clases.

Mis amigas y yo entramos al cuarto de Temari y Tenten para platicar.

- ¿Sakura, te duele mucho? – preguntó mi compañera de cuarto.

- No, ya estoy mejor, gracias – sonreí

- Que bien Saku.

- ¿Segura? Se escuchó el golpe hasta donde yo estaba – dijo Temari

- Si, ya estoy bien.

- Bueno ya que estas bien… - dijo Tenten – Dime, ¿Cómo es que conoces a Sasuke?

- ¿¡Qué? – me sorprendió su pregunta.

- Si, ya sabes, te golpeaste por mirarlo y antes de quedar inconsciente dijiste su nombre. – me sonrojé con tan solo recordarlo.

- Y-yo…

- Oh ¿Cómo es que sabías su nombre?

- Él, él era, bueno, él estaba en mi antigua escuela. – Suspiré – Se mudó hace tres años, y jamás lo volví a ver.

- Claro hasta ahora – dijo Temari

- ¿Te gusta verdad? – dijo mi amiga castaña

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Me puse nerviosa – ¡Cl-claro que no! Eso creo… Bueno es que no-no lo había visto desde hace tanto y…

- ¿Te gustaba? – me volvió a preguntar.

- Em, bueno

- ¡Eso es un si! – dijo ella. – Y ¿Qué tal se te hace ahora? ¿Eh? – dijo de una forma picara

- P-pues

- No esta nada mal – dijo Temari – aunque no es mi tipo.

- Eso… creo

- ¿Sakura, sabes que es el chico más deseado de toda la escuela? – dijo Tenten

- Hmm… Me lo suponía.

- Ay Sakura, si quieres algo con él tienes varias formas de llegar a él, mira puedes empezar una amistad con Gaara el hermano de Temari, ó Naruto, que es súper amigable, ese chico se lleva de maravilla con todo el mundo, ó también puedes…

- ¡Tenten! – dije para callarla, ya no soportaba tanta platica sobre ¡ÉL!

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – sonrió emocionada

- ¿Qué me dices sobre tu y Neji? – no me iba a quedar callada, ella también tenía de que hablar.

- ¿¡Qué? – ahora ella respondió sorprendida.

- Si, y hablamos lo suficiente sobre mi y… él

- ¡Claro que no! Dinos si tuviste alguna relación con él en el pasado

- ¡Claro que NO! Solamente éramos unos niños

- ¡Hahaha! ¿Qué tal tener una relación con él ahora Saku? – me sonrojé y me puse a fantasea como tonta. – Te agradaría ¿No es así?

- N-no

- Admítelo – dijo Tenten

- No

- Vamos Sakura tu expresión dice lo contrario – dijo Temari

- Bueno, si, ya, lo admito, me encantaría tener una relación con él. Me gusta desde hace muchísimo, no tienen idea desde hace cuanto tiempo. Él siempre fue un chico serio, amado por todas las chicas, no se si alguna vez se fijó en mi, pero yo vivía enamoradísima. Me tocó trabajar con él en equipo varias veces. No se, creo que solamente fue una chica más para él.

- ¡HA! ¡Eso es todo! – dijo Tenten

- Ya fue suficiente de mi ¿Qué me dices de Neji?

- Pues, él, lo conocí cuando comencé a estudiar aquí. Siempre me toca con él en educación física, no se es una extraña coincidencia. Me comenzó a gustar una vez que Gai-sensei me puso con él y Rock Lee en un equipo. Ahí sentí que lo conocí mejor y no se si fue mi imaginación pero sentí que me trató diferente.

- Que lindo – dije

- Si, también, el verano pasado me fui una semana a la casa de Hinata, ellos viven juntos. Esa fue la mejor semana de mi vida. Verlo a cada momento, desayunar, comer y cenar junto a él.

- Y ese beso accidental que te diste con él – dijo Hinata y después soltó una risita.

- ¡Hinata! - se sonrojó mi amiga – Fue un accidente y fue porque acababan de trapear el piso y el venía de su cuarto y yo del de Hinata, me resbalé y el trató de sostenerme, los caímos al suelo y nuestros labios se tocaron. Solamente fue eso… - terminó de contarlo toda sonrojada, se parecía a Hinata cada que veía a Naruto. – Suficiente de mi, te toca Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojó al instante

- Y-yo, emm Naruto-kun, bueno …

- Todo el mundo sabe que a Hinata le gusta Naruto, claro todo el mundo menos él. – dio Temari

- Naruto-kun es un poco distraído. Él estaba en varías de mis clases y bueno comencé a sentirme un poco atraída por él. Este, él no me tomaba en cuenta, hasta que Iruka-sasnsei me pidió ser su tutora y desde ahí él es como un amigo.

- Oh, ya veras Hinata, Naruto se dará cuenta de que eres una gran chica. – dije yo.

- Por cierto Temari – dijo Hinata – Nunca has hablado de tu vida amorosa, ni nada por el estilo.

- Pues, jamás me enamorado de alguien. Siento que el mi chico ah de estar en algún lado perdido. Pero no me importa tanto, los chicos son problemáticos, solo te causan problemas y estrés. ¿No lo creen? – cuando dijo esas palabras me imaginé haber escuchado a alguien más decirlas anteriormente.

- Creo que si, estas en lo correcto – respondió Tenten

- Es verdad, Naruto-kun me trae problemas siempre que lo veo.

- Sasuke solamente me ah hecho sufrir.

- Ven, los chicos no son todo en la vida. – dijo Temari

- Tienes razón con eso de que te causan problemas Temari-chan, pero creo que cuando encuentres al chico indicado dejaras de pensar que ellos no son todo en la vida. – mencionó Hinata

Seguimos platicando un rato más hasta que decidimos descansar para mañana.

.

.

.

Acababa de llegar a su casa, cerró la puerta y su madre lo estaba esperando con la cena lista.

- Hola hijo ¿Qué tal estuvo el día de hoy?

- Bien.

- Que bueno – sonrió su madre.

Él subió las escaleras rápidamente, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tumbó a su cama.

Comenzó a analizar bien su día.

Recordaba que al despertar se encontraba cansado por asistir al instituto, pero raramente sintió un presentimiento de que algo sucedería ese día.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Sasuke llegó al Instituto, caminó hacia los dormitorios de chicos para encontrarse con algunos de sus amigos.

Al llegar tocó la puerta y le abrió Naruto, su aspecto hacia creer que se acababa de levantar. Entró al dormitorio y se sentó un rato en la sala mientras los demás estaban listos.

Unos minutos después salieron Neji, Naruto, Gaara y Kankuro del dormitorio.

Al salir del edificio, Kankuro se dirigió con sus amigos. Los otros cuatro chicos seguían caminando hasta encontrarse con los demás.

Antes de ir al auditorio, todo su tiempo fue desperdiciado tratando de evitar a Karin e Ino con sus estúpidos relatos de sus vacaciones.

Al salir del auditorio junto a Juugo, ambos se dirigieron al comedor. Esperaron a que llegaran los demás y comieron. Sasuke, Juugo, Karin y Gaara salieron del comedor y se dirigieron al "Área Común". Después de un rato llegaron los demás. Naruto estaba ansioso por ves su nuevo casillero, asique motivó a los demás a seguirlo.

Todos caminaban por los pasillos del edificio, pasaron cerca de Hinata y Kiba, quienes al parecer hacían lo mismo que Naruto.

- ¡Hola Hinata-chan! – Saludó Naruto - ¡Hola Kiba!

- Hola Naruto – saludó Kiba

- H-hola N-Narut-to-kun – Todos notaron el sonrojo de la chica, menos el idiota de su amigo.

Siguieron caminando, y no muy lejos se encontraba Tenten junto a una nueva chica de ¿cabello rosado?

Sasuke miró sus ojos "_Maldición"_ pensó. No podía ser ella, no…

En eso se fijó en sus labios rosados, parecía que había pronunciado su nombre, más no estaba seguro. En un instante ella chocó contra un casillero y calló al suelo. Se sintió extraño, pero solamente siguió caminando como si nada junto a sus amigos.

- ¡Sakura! – escuchó el grito de la chica de cabellos castaños.

Y con eso llegó a la concusión de que efectivamente era… _Ella._

- Idiota – dijo Karin para después reírse de lo sucedido.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK- **

- ¡Sasuke! – le gritó su madre – ¡baja a cenar!

.

.

.

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

**Hola! Que les pareció eh? Ojala haya sido de su agrado! ;) Gracias a toda la gente que se molesto en enviarme un pequeño review enserio lo aprecio mucho! Mil gracias especial a "camii-ssk" por haber ayudado a mi inspiración a volver ;)**

**Bueno chicas (creo q todas lo son) gracias por leer y esperen el prox cap… (no muy próximamente ya que mañana comienzan denuez mis clases…)**

**ReviEws?**


End file.
